


Fighting words

by Idiots



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6720094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiots/pseuds/Idiots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our ideal couple has trouble with baby names</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting words

Marinette had just given birth to their first child, a boy. He had blue eyes, and dark hair like his mother's. He had the curves of Adrien's face and a mix of their skin tones.   
" Mari, he's beautiful. He has your eyes and hair !" Exclaimed Adrien. " Aw, thanks kitty. I try. For some reason I thought he would have green hair. Blues fine though. Louis is so cute."

That's when the record scratched 

" Princess, I thought we agreed on Hugo. You said you loved it." Adrien countered, recalling before the pregnancy.  
_Flash back_   
" Hey hot stuff, I have a very important and serious question to ask you." Marinette spoke. " Well I hope you know that starting a sentence with ' hey hot stuff ' doesn't really convey serious." replied Adrien with a smirk  
"Okay, just listen to me. Of we had kids what would we name them?" She asked with the most serious look on her face he's ever seen. It was so cute. Now he had to answer."Well I don't know about you but, I thought if I ever had a son his name would be Hugo." "Aw, I love it. I got another one, if we have a girl her name would be Emma. And if we have another boy we can name him Louis." She claimed.  
" Mari those are the most perfect names for our kids. Now, we have to get started." He declared.  
_ End flash back_  
" Adrien we never agreed on that, I just said I love the name Hugo. We can name our next son Hugo." She suggested. " The name Hugo started his "making process" so I think that should be his name." Was all he could say  
"What?" She called  
"If i had'nt said what I think is a great name for our kid, we would have never been in that ... position." He answered her question with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"   
Mari uttered "Maybe I am my lady." This was his answer to her question."Those are fighting words Agreste!" She argued back."I think your forgetting that we're both Agreste." He replied only making things worse." That's it. You, me, next week we fight over this. Winner names the baby." "Are you serious?" "Kitty I think it's clear I am serious. Oh and remember I can basically always beat your ass."  
_ One week later _  
In the backyard of their new house. "Tikki spots. Okay kitty are you ready?"asked Marinette "Princess you know I am. Plague claws out."answered Adrien.  
She pulls out her yoyo and wraps it around his wrist pulling him closer and pinning him to the floor."I think I win kitty." "Well I'm not sure about that my lady." With that he gets up and is on top of her much like in their situation with Jackady, Stormy Weather, The Gamer, and Dark Cupid. "It seems I win Mari, you can't get up and we really don't even know how to fight each other." He points out.  
"Okay,okay fine. I guess his name is Hu-"  
"Louis. His name is Louis." He interrupts   
"But I thought you liked Hugo more." She counters. " I do but, it seem you really had Louis planned out for our first boy. That you thought would have green hair." He jokes "Aww thanks. Your such an adorable, lovable dork." She says on the brink of tears." Your welcome, Beautiful. I love you. And Louis." " Aww your so sappy. Could you get off, we don't need to get started on a new addition to the family just yet."  
"Oh can we?!"  
"Adrien no!" She replied trying to be serious but smiling,laughing, failing.  
"Half a little while?"   
"No pft, ha half a little while haha is how Louis got here" she continued, laughing even more.  
"Fine, our family will grow soon enough." " yes it will chaton."


End file.
